


Similarities and Affection

by RedFanboi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No beta we die like Lancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: "It's nothing, Master. Absolutely nothing." Emiya smiled and returned the hug. He would do anything for this boy, the boy who reminded him so much of her, with his soft and gentle Blue eyes, and jet black hair, yet he was also so different. He was... Beautiful. Just like her, both inside and out. But where she was serious, he was care-free. Where he was reckless, she thought things through. He couldn't help but love them both for who they happened to be. For every similarity. For every difference.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Implied Past Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Similarities and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I wrote since I was in the mood for some Archer/Ritsuka. I secretly love this ship and it gets barely any content. Feel free to comment and Kudo. Let me know if you'd like me to write something similar in the future.

Emiya couldn't help but smile when he saw the blue eyed Teenage Boy running up to greet him in a Hug. "Emiya!" He yelled, arms wrapped around the buff man's torso. He had just returned from a Singularity, Emiya had to stay behind because some of the Child servants were getting rowdy, and God knows he's one of the few servants that are able to reign them in without setting off a tantrum.. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Jack the Ripper having a Tantrum, she was a good girl but had a insatiable bloodlust. "What's wrong, Emiya?" His Master asked. Ritsuka looked a bit sad, as if thinking he was one making him uncomfortable and not the thought that passed through his mind.

"It's nothing, Master. Absolutely nothing." Emiya smiled and returned the hug. He would do anything for this boy, the boy who reminded him so much of her, with his soft and gentle Blue eyes, and jet black hair, yet he was also so different. He was... Beautiful. Just like her, both inside and out. But where she was serious, he was care-free. Where he was reckless, she thought things through. He couldn't help but love them both for who they happened to be. For every similarity. For every difference.

* * *

"I think I'm in love with you, Emiya." His Master said, looking both as brave as he could ever be, and yet so very scared that he seemed to look smaller upon voicing that confession.

"I think I'm in love with you as well, Master." Emiya smiled. He grabbed the young man, and pulled him into a kiss. As he pulled away, he watched his beloved Master sputtering as his face lit as red as his overcoat. It was beautiful.

* * *

Emiya let out a sigh as his Master curled up against him in the bed.

His Master, out of breath, tired, yet blissed out expression as he tried to regain his breath. "Emiya.. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me like the others... I don't know what I'd do with out you. I love you, Emiya." His Master sobbed, emotional.

He didn't even need to be told as to what he meant. His Master has lost so many loved ones recently, he doesn't deserve to lose anymore. Just like her, just like Rin... This boy went through hell and back, and he'd do anything for this boy that he'd do for Rin. And he'd do even the impossible for Rin. "I swear to you, Ritsuka. I will never leave you, I will never allow myself to die and leave you all alone. I won't leave you like I left her." Emiya swore.

The boy merely rested his head on Emiya's strong, and toned chest, Content with the answer. No matter how many times he brought her up, he knew he wasn't some replacement. He knew that Emiya loved him for him.

Yes, he'd do anything to keep this boys happy and healthy. He would die for him. Crawl his way out of hell for him. Cut off his arm for him. He'd do all the things that he failed to do for her. He would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Emiya comes from a failed version of the Fate route, but like. I can't help but headcanon he loved Rin just as much as he loved Saber. I haven't watched the HF movie, but I seen a few scenes. That fond look he gives Rin one last time before cutting off his Arm was definitely affection, or even love. Hahaha. I've also heard some things that in his version of the 5th HGW Illya was supposedly the Heroine? But that's another headcanon. I support both my own and this one, I can only hope if it was Illya it was a brotherly/sisterly relationship and not.. Romantic..
> 
> For anyone that wants to add me, my FC in FGO is: 002,540,006


End file.
